


Artwork: Jack/Sam 15-12-14

by stargatesg1971



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were made for the Advent Calendar on <a href="http://sj-everyday.livejournal.com/">sj_everday</a>.  I'm posting two versions because I couldn't decide which one I preferred the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Jack/Sam 15-12-14

  



End file.
